The Unborn Child
by xXEternallyForeverXx
Summary: A nightmare that became a reality.


I slowly wrap my red, woolen scarf around her neck, a bit shy. Her cheeks flush with a vibrant pink, still visible even with her attempt to hide her face. My heart tingles from her shyness. A gentle smile begins to grow on my face, one that I cannot seem to hide. I wonder if she notices, but I try not to look at her to make it not seem obvious.

The cold winter air turns our breaths into white clouds that surround us. Our hands entwine, as we walk together through this snowy landscape of a forest brimming with shining lights of the sun's rays clashing with the snow.

She suddenly stops, tugging slightly on my arm. I turn back to look at her.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

Her eyes grow distant, strangely glistening. Then she spoke, almost as low as whisper, "One day, we'll get a big house together. And... and we'll have a beautiful family. Won't we?" Clearly trying to cover her shakiness.

I didn't know what to say, but I already knew what to do. I pull her to me and envelope her in my arms. Something serious in her voice, made me want to ease her.

"Yes. We'll have beautiful children. We'll even have a daughter that looks just like you. We'll always be together. Always have each other. No matter what," I close my eyes as I continue, "I'll protect you for the rest of my life. I'll love you forever. You're all I have, everything I own. So please, whatever happens from now on, without fail, let me be with you by your side."

I hear her muffled cries, her head pressing tightly against my chest. I even felt the hot tears through my clothes and seep deeply, straight to my heart. A scary feeling overwhelms me, one that made me want to make her mine before she might disappear from my life suddenly. I pull her chin up gently and brought her face to mine, "Please, Chelsea, will you be mine forever? Can I have you with me all my life? Will you... marry me?"

Her distant eyes soften, and they grow wide with shock. Her mouth opens and closes trying to form any words. I laugh softly, amused with her reaction.

Feeling more composed after my laugh, she says, "What if I said no?"

I thought back seriously and say, "Then I'll go jump off that bridge." Losing her composure again, she freaks, "What?! No don't do that!"

I smile slyly, "If you don't want that, I guess you'll have to marry me."

She pouts, "I was going to say yes anyways, baka."

I kiss her, and her pout falls apart into a smile, as big as mine. We both laugh out loud for all the world to hear, the great happiness that had unfolded here at this moment.

I'm sure we must look like two crazy people, walking back home with our faces filled with outrageously big smiles.

I held her hand the entire time, and I wish I never had to let it go.

We finally reach my apartment building, when I realize I should go buy the engagement ring. "Chelsea, go into the house ahead of me, I'll be back soon. I just have to go get something. From.. uh.. Arthur. Okay?"

"Huh? Oh, okie dokie. I'll be waiting for you then," She says, but looking a little nervous.

Not thinking on it too much, I kiss her softly, and wave at her while running. I saw her waving until she disappears from my view as I turn at a corner.

I decide to head over to the jewelry store at the closest mall. It wasn't really close, it was actually about an hour away. I thought about taking a taxi, but I had too much energy to sit in one.

When I finally reach the store, I see an ad for a new ring design they've made. I go in and decide to buy it. I spend about twelve hundred dollars on the engagement ring. It was a heart shaped diamond ring, surrounded by pure gold, engraved with flowers. I wanted the ring to show my ever growing love for her, my love that makes my heart skip beats like nothing before.

My heart beat grew faster and faster from the excitement of imagining her reaction. Will she cry? Will she faint? No, I'm sure she will make the happiest expression ever.

Memories cross my mind, fairly old ones, as I head home to Chelsea. It's been six years since I first met Chelsea. We've been through so much, to the point of almost letting each other go at times. It's always been a major relief that we've always pulled through to be together. Chelsea's been my support all these years. I find my inspiration in her. I find my life by her. I feel that not for even a second, did I regret my proposal.

I'm five minutes away, and I think of going to buy a pretty bouquet before heading to the apartment. I head towards a close-by bouquet store.

As I push the door and walk into the shop, I see the clerk and a client in a heated discussion. Their conversation is quiet, but I make out a few words.

"… what happened was just..." "...poor thing..." "...how old..." "...pretty young they said..." I hear.

I go up to the clerk and they break their conversation. "Excuse me," I pardon, "but I'm looking for a big bouquet. Perfect for a proposal to be exact." The clerk made eye contact with the other client. They have the same emotional thoughts, written on their faces.

"I have some in mind, do you have any preferences or allergies?" The old man asks. He has a warm, but strangely sad smile on his face. It is hard to decipher what that meant towards me.

"No, none to both," I reply.

"Then I'll go retrieve the ones I recommend," the old man turns and heads to the back of the room.

The elderly woman remains silent with a complicated expression. After awhile, she mumbles a few words that were barely audible, but I heard them. "What a tragic day... for a proposal."

I froze at what she said. I wonder what that meant. A strange chill crawls up my arms, and down to my feet. I shiver in the warm room.

The old man finally returns in a few minutes with a large bouquet, filled with many colorful flowers.

"Are these okay?" He asks.

"Perfect," I say quickly, wanting to rush out of there.

I pay for the bouquet, and walk out briskly without taking the receipt.

I have a terrible feeling coming over me. I push it away, thinking about how I'm going to finally see this ring on Chelsea's hand. Her eyes, shimmering with a warm glow. Her smile, full of so many emotions. I want to see it so badly.

I'm about to reach the building, and I see police cars driving to the back parking lot of the building. I stare at them as I pass, but return my sights to getting to the apartment room where Chelsea is. I reach the stairs at the rear of the building, and climb them to the fifth floor. The stairs were pretty old and rusty, and I felt like I would break through the platform of the stairs.

Getting an idea to surprise her, I climb onto the balcony, which was conveniently easy to climb onto from the stairs since they were only about a quarter of a meter apart. I unlock the balcony window, and the curtains are blown outwards at me by the wind. An awful odor escapes outside, and I plug my nose.

"Chelsea?" I call out. No answer. I rush into the pitch black room. The TV is on, but I pay no attention to it. My attention only on the destruction of the room.

"Chelsea! Chelsea, you're scaring me, where are you?!" I call out louder this time, I feel like I'm suffocating. I'm so scared beyond belief.

"Chelsea!" I yell at the top of my lungs. Still no answer. I rush around the house, pushing away multiple things in my path.

First to the bedrooms thinking she'd be asleep. Second to the bathroom wondering if she's in the shower.

And the only room left; the darkest corner of the house was the kitchen. My heart pounding so violently in my chest. I'm breathing so loud, but it's muffled by the screaming in my head. I feel like I'm about to blank out. I'm afraid of what I will see, and my gut tells me so as well.

I took small steps at a time. The floor, quietly creaking. My head, and my heart, was about to explode. My voice shaking, I say,"Chels-"

I flicked on the lights. My entire vision a deep, dark red. No matter where I turn my eyes, I could only see the dark red, burned into my eyelids. The ring slips from my fingers, and ends up dipping into the pool of real blood.

I felt the vomit come up my throat. But I couldn't seem to open my mouth, and I couldn't seem to close my eyes. Because no matter if they were open or closed, I would still see this image of blood deeply carved into my eyelids.


End file.
